Matadori (Bandette)
Matadori was one of the assassins in FINIS' employ and was originally a villain in the comic series Bandette, first appearing in the third issue. Description and Personality Matadori is a master fencer in Absinthe's employ who revels in engaging in flashy duels with her opponents in the style of Errol Flynn or other fencers. She wears a half-mask that covers her eyes and is dressed in a green suit styled after the Spanish matadors, hence her name, and a crimson cape. Matadori is not as interested in receiving money or doing Absinthe's bidding as she is finding someone worthy to clash swords with. Her personality is a somewhat more sinister mirror of Bandette's, as she, like Bandette, engages in witty banter and aloof conversation, even when in battle, to the point where she and Bandette have a conversation during their intense fight about where they get the material for their costumes from. She acts incredibly dramatic and she always precedes a duel with a small monologue and flourish. She is very sure of herself and her abilities, and is visibly crushed when she realizes Absinthe sent snipers to where she and Bandette were fighting because he ahd no faith she would win. Appearances Matadori first appears at the end of issue 3 where she arrives with a flourish to duel Bandette in the Père Lachaise Cemetery. In issue 4, Matadori and Bandette have an intense- yet witty- duel in the Père Lachaise Cemetery, in which both parties trade banter and converse about where they get the material for their costumes from. In the end, Bandette is able to defeat Matadori. However, Absinthe also sent snipers to the Père Lachaise, which causes Matadori to be visibly upset because it shows he had no faith in her abilities. In issue 5, Matadori is brought before Absinthe, who is angry at her for failing. As part of FINIS' no-tolerance policy for failure, Absinthe has his henchmen take her out and "show her the price of failure". When the henchmen ask each other what "the price of failure" is, and decide that it means they kill her, Matadori instead suggests that it means they give her cake. One of the henchmen says, "No cake for you," and then drags her into a room, where a gunshot is then heard. In issue 8, during the climactic fight between Bandette, Absinthe and Il Tredici, Matadori comes in with the signature monologue and flourish of the cape, revealing she had not been shot and she is now on Bandette's side in order to take vengeance on FINIS for attempting to kill her. In issue 9, she and Bandette work together while exchanging witty remarks to take down Il Tredici and Absinthe. Il Tredici manages at one point to get his hands around her throat, but Bandette distracts him long enough for Matadori to land a series of relentless blows on Il Tredici culminating in a blow to the head that knocks him unconscious. After Absinthe is thrown in the back of a police van, Bandette and Matadori part ways vowing that the next time they meet (after dress shopping on Thursday and going to get pastries on Saturday) it will be as enemies. In issue 10 and presumably that point on, Matadori is seen as a friend, although not a member of Bandette's Urchins. She watches the absconded copy of the documentary of Madame Presto alongside Bandette and her other friends. Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Assassins Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Female